Feliz navidad Potter Atentamente Severus
by yatta
Summary: Harry ha estado vagando por el mundo, de pronto una navidad Remus lo convoca para darle una importante noticia, la cual involucra a su antiguo profesor de pociones. Regalo de intercambio de las mazmorras del Snarry para Danvers!


Fanfiction realizado para el intercambio de navidad de las mazmorras del Snarry.

Este fic podría clasificarse como N-13

Advertencias: relación hombre-hombre entre Harry y Severus como dije Snarry jeje…

Este fic no se realiza con motivos de lucro, es por fans para fans!

**FELIZ NAVIDAD POTTER… ATENTAMENTE SEVERUS**

_**Regalo de intercambio de las mazmorras del Snarry**_

_Made in Yatta's Brain_

**Oo-oO**

Después de finalizada la Guerra contra el mago mas tenebroso de todos los tiempos, Harry Potter el niño que venció, decidió que lo mejor era relajarse un poco, primero paso una temporada ayudando a Ron para que tomase la iniciativa con Hermione y por fin después de ocho meses de insistencia lo pudo convencer, no tardaron mucho, después de cuatro meses mas sus dos mejores amigos ya eran marido y mujer.

Después de eso, sintió la soledad de golpe, no quería ser un mal tercio, tenia la pequeña fortuna de los Potter y también había heredado todo lo perteneciente a los Black, había dejado la casa de Grinmauld place al cuidado de Remus Lupin y había emprendido el viaje.

Cuatro años habían pasado desde entonces, la verdad no tenía intenciones de regresar, quería pasar la navidad en algún lugar cálido, alguna isla paradisiaca, pero no, se encontraba en Londres gracias a una carta del licántropo, esta no decía mucho, solo que necesitaba verlo que tenia algo importante que anunciarle.

Entro al fin en la enorme casa, todo estaba sumido en un terrible silencio, se froto las manos para quitarse un poco el frío, un té caliente no le caería nada mal, se olvido de sus pertenencia y se fue directo a la cocina, al entrar tuvo que hacer uso de todo su esfuerzo por ahogar un grito. Sentado en una silla tomando una tasa de té con galletas de lo mas tranquilo se encontraba la persona que menos imagino encontrarse.

Harry no sabía que hacer o decir, sabía que no había errado la dirección, simple y sencillamente por que no conocía el domicilio del otro, nunca imagino encontrárselo tan jovial, ciertamente los años no habían pasado por el, al contrario, parecía que se le habían restado…

–Potter, se va a quedar parado en ese lugar como tonto o es que necesita instrucciones de como caminar? Oh… Lo olvidaba usted no sabe seguir instrucciones –Termino la frase de manera cruel, solo como Snape sabia.

Harry salió de su trance, ese si era el viejo Severus Snape, dio unos pasos, seguramente el grasiento tenia una sonrisa de satisfacción en la cara, arrastro una silla para poder sentarse en ella, se dejo caer, mirando la mesa como si en ella hubiese algo sumamente interesante, como entablar una conversación con el amargo profesor –Profesor…

Iba a preguntar por Remus cuando este le interrumpió –Ya no soy su profesor señor Potter.

Harry no sabía que hacer, acababa de insultarlo para después contradecirlo, que se suponía que tenia que hacer sonreír y pretender que nada había pasado o echarle pelea al hombre?

–Harry! –El licántropo apareció en la cocina con una maravillosa sonrisa en los labios –Llegaste mas rápido de lo que pensé!

Harry lo abrazo fraternalmente, tenia demasiado tiempo sin verle –No me quedare mucho, he venido a charlar –Miro de reojo a Snape sin saber si podía continuar la platica frente a él, viendo que ninguno de los dos se inmutaba continuo –Solo vine por que dijiste que tenias algo importante que decir, si es posible mañana mismo quisiera…

El merodeador negaba con su dedo índice –Lo siento Harry, no eres el único que debe saber, además –Harry se extraño de la manera tan familiar con la que Lupin puso su mano en el hombro de Snape y sobre todo no pudo dejar de notar que el pocionista hacia una mueca que bien podría pasar por una sonrisa, que demonios estaba pasando?

–Podrías decirme al menos cual es el plan? –Dijo un tanto agotado el ojiverde –Quiero juntarlos en una cena de navidad y entonces anunciar. Esto que tengo que decir no solo me concierne a mi, si no que también a Severus, por eso es que no puedo darte ningún adelanto, espero que lo comprendas y puedas quedarte Harry, eso me haría muy feliz.

Harry asintió débilmente –De acuerdo, puedo tomar una habitación para descansar un poco y comer? –Remus se altero –Por Merlín donde están mis modales!

**O-o**

Harry había podido descansar escasas dos horas, aun se sentía cansado, pero al cerrar los ojos solo la imagen de Remus apretando el hombro de Severus con cariño y este regresándole el gesto con una sonrisa, aparecía. Se sentó en la cama, en que momento se habían vuelto tan cercanos? Por que lo eran! Snape le había llamado por su nombre! Negó con la cabeza y si de ahora en adelante para poder ver al Licántropo tenia que soportar a ese! Se puso de pie bruscamente, para dejarse caer pesadamente en la cama de nuevo, ninguno había querido revelar nada, lo mejor era no hacer conclusiones apresuradas.

Se puso de pie de inmediato, acaso iba a anunciar su relación con el murciélago?

Tenía que encontrar a Remus cuanto antes!

Snape se estaba marchando de la salita de estar, seguramente en ese lugar podía encontrar al licántropo, espero un poco, lo suficiente para no ser notado por el pocionista, se asomo y en efecto, Remus estaba sentado junto a la chimenea, le haría ver a ese hombre lo equivocado que estaba y que Snape no era para el!

Al ver el rostro del licántropo, con esa sonrisa en el rostro que sabia no era por su presencia, lo supo, no necesitaba hacerse de enemigo de Lupin

–Hola Rem –Saludo el ojiverde, se sentó a su lado –Quería darte las buenas noches y…

El moreno titubeo por un segundo, después tomo un poco de su valor Gryffindor y lo tomo de las manos –Rem eres feliz? –Remus se sorprendió un poco con la pregunta, miro detenidamente los verdes ojos del hijo de su adorado amigo James, unos ojos que mostraban sincera preocupación –Si –Dijo simplemente sonriendo cándidamente

Harry sonrió ampliamente, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta, si Remus era feliz quien era el para prohibirle estar con quien amaba, acerco las manos del licántropo y las beso acariciando su rostro con ellas –Me alegro…

Alguien carraspeaba muy cerca, Harry volteo, Severus Snape tenia sobre él la mas fría mirada que jamás hubiese imaginado, Lupin de inmediato libero sus manos, claro, tenia las manos de su pareja, como no se iba a molestar? Lo mejor era salir del lugar antes de provocar una discusión –Buenas noches –Harry salió del lugar sin siquiera voltear

**O-o**

La llegada de la cena de noche buena no tardo tanto, Harry salió todo el día con la escusa de que le faltaba comprar algunos obsequios, aunque no mintió del todo, la verdad era que quería evitar toparse con Snape, el ultimo encuentro había sido perturbador, no quería saber lo que era enfrentarse a un Snape celoso.

Harry saludo a sus amigos, Hermione y Ron con sus dos pequeños Emma de tres años y David de uno, los dos con los característicos rasgos Weasley, los señores Wealsey también acudieron, Neville y Luna, al parecer Ginny había ido de viaje con los gemelos, así que no habría mas sorpresas.

Todos pasaron al comedor, la charla y la comida fue estupenda, hasta que fue Remus quien se hizo notar para dar el esperado aviso

–Me alegra que pudieran estar aquí esta noche –Remus sonrió a todos los presentes –Decidimos –El licántropo tomo la mano de Snape –Severus y yo que este seria un buen momento para anunciarlo.

Harry se movía ansioso en su lugar, afortunadamente toda la atención estaba centrada en esos dos, tomados de la mano, bufo, que se suponía que debía hacer? Levantarse y felicitarlos, para que después Snape ahora si lo golpeara por abrazar a Remus?

Harry tomo mucho aire, pero en que tonterías estaba pensando? Ya lo había aceptado no? si Remus era feliz, quien era él para reprocharle? Sintió la mano de alguien sobre su hombro, dio un salto en su asiento, llamando la atención de todos.

–Potter por un momento puede dejar de ser el centro de atención? –Harry se sonrojo y bajo la cabeza pronunciando un suave lo siento, miro como el licántropo se aclaraba la garganta para continuar con su anuncio, notaba como el pocionista le alentaba dándole palmaditas en el hombro, entonces una idea le asalto la mente y si ellos se besaban después de anunciarse como pareja! Sintió que su estomago se revolvía. No, simplemente no estaba preparado para ver aquello

–Severus y yo…

Escuchaba la voz del licántropo y sentía que sudaba, se quito las gafas, al menos así todo seria borroso

–…Estuvimos trabajando para mejorar la poción matalobos y es nuestro placer anunciarles que lo conseguimos!

Todos se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos, hasta que la risa de cierto ojiverde los desconcertó a todos

–Oh vaya, pensé que ustedes –De nuevo la risa le gano al niño que vivió, trato de calmarse un poco –Disculpen, es que creía que Snape y Rem, ya saben, pero es ridículo no? –La risa desapareció de sus labios al ver la seriedad en los demás –Digo…

Afortunadamente su amiga Hermione supo muy bien que hacer –Y que mejoras lograron en la pócima?

Remus y Severus miraron a la castaña, hasta que Severus reacciono –La transformación no se completa, la persona esta consiente de sus actos, por lo tanto la recuperación después de la luna llena es mas rápida.

El señor Weasley se puso de pie –Eso es magnifico!

Todos olvidaron por un segundo las palabras del ojiverde y comenzaron a felicitar tanto a Lupin como a Snape, mientras Harry se sentía como un tonto, había hecho el ridículo, solo esperaba que entre sus torpes palabras nadie allá entendido lo que pensaba

Ron jalo a Harry –Hermano que te paso? –Pregunto bajito el pelirrojo

–No lo se Ron, es solo que pensé que esos dos iban a anunciar su boda o algo así y no pude evitar reírme por pensar en algo tan absurdo

–Harry cuando te fuiste pasaron muchas cosas –Suspiro –Si dices que lo dije lo negare rotundamente, pero Snape no es tan mal tipo una vez que no eres su estudiante, además a Snape le gusta…

La castaña llego para interrumpir a su esposo –Que tanto cuchichean ustedes dos? –Dijo lanzándole una mirada acusadora al pelirrojo

–Nada Mione solo le decía que es maravilloso que Remus pueda tener una vida casi normal -Dijo tratando de no parecer apenado mientras sus orejas rojas lo delataban

–No le hagas caso Harry, estas bien? Acaso te dieron celos? –Dijo pícaramente

–Celos! De Snape! Acaso estas tomando? –El moreno le arrebato el vaso a la chica para verificar si contenía alcohol

La chica sonrió maliciosamente –Nunca dije nada de Snape –Harry entrecerró los ojos, sabia que algo estaba oculto entre esas palabras –Mira Mione yo amo mucho Remus y…

De pronto las risitas y burlas de sus amigos cesaron, mirando detrás de Harry con cara de susto.

–Señor Potter, puede acompañarme un segundo, quisiera unas palabras con usted –Harry elevo una ceja, desde cuando el grasiento se portaba tan cordial? Asintió ligeramente esperando que Snape avanzara para seguirlo

El pocionista se detuvo en una puerta la abrió para dejar pasar a Harry, el ojiverde trato de no verse temeroso.

–Si es por lo de hace un momento, me disculpo, fue un mal entendido, en verdad lo siento –Snape se quedo muy serio, parecía que no sabia como abordar el tema

–Dígame Potter tanto le molesta que este con Remus?

El ojiverde negó rápidamente con la cabeza –No, le agradezco lo que ha hecho por Remus con la poción y todo eso, es solo que –Harry suspiro cansinamente –Como esperaba que me comportara? Según recuerdo la ultima vez usted no lo soportaba y ahora pareciera como si… Se veían tan… Amistosos –Dijo finalmente

–Tanto lo amas? –Las palabras del pocionista desconcertaron a Harry

–Si! tanto como Hermione y a Ron, Remus es un buen amigo y nada mas, no necesita de mi aprobación, yo no me opondré a su relación

–De que demonios esta hablando Potter!

Harry frunció el ceño –Pues de que a usted le gusta Remus no? no se atreva a negarlo por que vi su mirada asesina posarse en mi cuando lo tome de la mano el día de ayer!

Snape bufo –No diga tonterías, Remus es un colaborador en mi investigación

–No tiene que esconder sus sentimientos, esta claro que estaba celoso además ya le dije que no me opondré, por que…

Harry no supo en que momento el pocionista lo arrincono en la pared sujetándolo del cuello de la camisa, presionando su cuerpo para que este no escapara –Por que no me escucha por un segundo y deja de divagar

Harry tenia asombro en su rostro, trato de relajar sus facciones y simplemente asentir

–Creo que ambos estamos un poco confundidos aquí, no le parece Potter?

Harry volvió a asentir –Ninguno de los dos siente algo mas allá de una linda amistad por el licántropo cierto?

Harry se molesto un poco por el comentario anterior aun así asintió –Profesor…

El pocionista lo interrumpió –No le dije que ya no soy mas sus profesor? –Harry cerro la boca e inflo ligeramente las mejillas haciendo una especia de puchero, a que estaba jugando Snape?

–Ya que me he disculpado y que ha quedado aclarado que ni usted ni yo vamos tras Remus, creo que esta conversación puede darse por terminada, no le parece?–El Slytherin sonrió de medio lado –Si, se puede decir eso –Contesto en tono de burla, Harry se quiso separar pero el mayor puso un poco de fuerza para evitar la separación, no podía permitirse perderse esa oportunidad, lo tenia tan cerca

–Potter, puedo hacerle una ultima pregunta? –Harry lo miro extrañado

–No veo el caso el por que me pide permiso para hacer una pregunta, por que no simplemente la suelta y ya! –Dijo comenzando a perder la paciencia

–Acaso me esta diciendo que no necesito de su permiso? –Pregunto divertido

Harry bufo –Ya le dije que no lo necesi…

La palabra se perdió entre los labios de Severus, el ojiverde simplemente no lo podía creer, Snape, su ex profesor de pociones, el cretino grasiento, lo estaba besando? Y lo que era peor, el muy bastardo si que sabia como hacerlo! Harry sentía que se derretía como mantequilla, reacciono por un momento, besaba a Snape por Merlín!

Tenía que resistirse, al menos intentarlo, no importaba lo bien que se sintiera tener, esa boca jugueteando con sus labios y el cálido cuerpo pegándose al suyo, tampoco debía de disfrutar de esas manos que comenzaban a acariciarle el cabello, no de ninguna manera!

Sintió como las manos de Severus se deslizaban lentamente hasta engancharse en sus glúteos, el menor jadeo en la boca del otro. Harry movió sus manos a los lados, que se suponía debía hacer? Snape lo besaba posesivamente, de una manera que lo hacia desear mas contacto, esas manos amasando su trasero de una manera que no sabia como explicar, tan candente, tan… Se golpeo mentalmente, separarse, eso era lo que tenia que hacer y terminar esa locura!

Harry coloco sus manos en el pecho de Severus. Que! esa ropa que usaba no le hacia justicia! Podía sentir un pecho firme, el ojiverde se regaño mentalmente, debía regresar a su plan, separarse del maldito buen besador de Snape!

Tenso sus brazos, uso toda su fuerza de voluntad he intento apartar el cuerpo del pocionista, Snape parecía no querer la separación, era como si la vida se le fuese en ese beso, sujeto con sus manos el rostro del ojiverde y estiro el cuello para hacer durar un poco mas el momento, el Gryffindor por fin logro separarse de la serpiente, jadeando y mas que nada confundido, miro al pocionista con esa expresión en la cara de "que demonios fue eso!" no iba a admitir que le habían dado el mejor beso de toda su vida cierto?

–Feliz navidad Potter –Susurro el pocionista –Harry lo miro casi con rencor, como se atrevía a ser tan sínico!

–Dijo que no necesitaba de su permiso –Sonrió satisfecho el ojinegro mientras limpiaba restos de saliva cerca de su boca

–Me refería a la pregunta! –Reclamo el menor

–Usted no especifico al final –Harry tenia toda la intención de debatir aquello, pero fue interrumpido por Snape –Es mejor que regresemos a la fiesta antes de que nos extrañen…

Harry se sentía febril, estaba seguro que estaba no solo enrojecido en los labios, su respiración apenas se normalizaba, trato de acomodar un poco su alborotado cabello –Snape –Dijo mientras caminaba decidido al encuentro con el pocionista, dos podían jugar ese juego!

El profesor se detuvo, no le importaba lo que viniese, había obtenido lo que quería y eso era mas que suficiente.

Harry se colgó de su cuello y lo beso de improvisto, dejando sorprendido al pocionista, que estaba pasando? Entre todas las posibilidades aquello no estaba contemplado, Harry se separo –Feliz navidad Snape –Dijo mientras salía de la habitación con una sonrisa tímida en los labios.

Severus no lo podía creer, esa si que era una blanca navidad…

FIN

Nota.- Creía que no la terminariaaaa… Pero si lo hice jeje… bueno espero que te guste mi regalo de intercambio Danvers! Jo,jo,jo… hice la segunda petición, hubo un reencuentro, celos de Snape? Aunque no se si te pareció romántico, creo que de eso le falto un poco jeje… que pases una muy feliz navidad!


End file.
